<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B (Requested) by Krnmry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015000">B (Requested)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krnmry/pseuds/Krnmry'>Krnmry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yaoi and Yuri oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kissing, Aquariums, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Feeding, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Popular Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krnmry/pseuds/Krnmry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft and sweet Luwoo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yaoi and Yuri oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B (Requested)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwoo was surprised to see someone standing in front of his locker. Specifically Lucas, the popular playboy. His locker wasn't even near Jungwoos. "Excuse me, but, could you please move? You're standing in front of my locker," Jungwoo asked the boy kindly. "So what? I can stand-" He blinked when he looked at the boy. Jungwoo had a thin waist with curvy hips, basically an hour glass body.</p><p>Lucas thought him to be female. With a smirk plastered on his face, he pinned Jungwoo onto the locker. Jungwoos eyes widened and he bit his lip. "If I knew that a pretty girl owned this locker-" "Girl? I'm a boy," Jungwoo said. There was a moment of silence before Lucas stepped away from Jungwoo. "I didn't know. You look so feminine," lucas said. Jungwoo pouted, looking down at his body. 'Did he really look feminine?' He thought.</p><p>"I'm very masculine," He pursed his lips. Lucas burst out laughing, taking Jungwoo by surprise. "W- Why are you laughing? It's true," He said, trying to show the non-existent muscles on his arms. Lucas only laughed harder. "Please, I'm going to die of laughter!" Jungwoo sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm so very feminine," Jungwoo said, opening his locker. "Was it so hard to accept?" Lucas asked walking away.</p><p>~</p><p>Jungwoo was running as he was late for school. He glanced down at his watch every few seconds, hoping that he would at least make it before the bell rung. He finally made it to school, he ran inside but tripped on the threshold as he entered. He felt lips hitting his. He almost leaned into it. Almost.</p><p>He was pushed off and found the person that he had just kissed, was none other than Lucas. Lucas had a blank, unreadable expression while Jungwoo was entirely shocked. "You stole my first kiss!" Jungwoo stood up in panic, rubbing his lips frantically. "That was your first kiss?" Lucas asked. "Yes! I have had my lips violated by yours!" Jungwoo said, still rubbing his lips.</p><p>"Rubbing them won't remove my kiss," Lucas said. Jungwoo stopped rubbing his lips. They stood still for a few seconds. Jungwoo then remembered he was late. He stopped worrying about his lips and ran to class.</p><p>~</p><p>Jungwoo thought that this was the worst day of his life. First, he was late, then he got his first kiss stolen, then he was shouted at for being late and then he spilled his drink all over himself. Could this day get any worse? He opened his locker, spotting a white note. He opened it and pursed his lips cutely. It read:</p><p>
  <em>Let's hang out together, meet me in front of the school at the end of the day ;)</em>
</p><p>Jungwoo bit the insides of his cheeks. Could he trust this mysterious person? Well, they wouldn't be able to hurt him since they asked to meet him in the front of the school. He bit his lip. It would be unavoidable anyway.</p><p>~</p><p>Of course it was him. Lucas. Jungwoo pouted as he walked up to him. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Jungwoo asked. "Oh come on, I just wanna get to know you. You are cute," Lucas winked. The shorter boy blushed. Jungwoo couldn't tell if Lucas was playing him, or if he generally wanted to be his friend or something else.</p><p>"Okay," Jungwoo managed to get out. Lucas winked again. They walked beside each other, Jungwoo following Lucas's lead. He expected him to lead them to a cafe or a park. But no. A fancy restaurant. They were in school clothes! "Are we seriously going there? We're not even properly dressed.They'll look at us like we're crazy!" Jungwoo said.</p><p>Lucas looked at the restaurant and chuckled, "No, we're going there." He pointed towards a sushi shop. Jungwoo sighed in relief as they entered the small shop. They ordered sushi and sat down together. Jungwoo was about to pick up his chopsticks when Lucas picked them up first, picking a piece of the sushi up and holding it to the other boys mouth.</p><p>Jungwoo stared at the piece of sushi in front of him. "Open your mouth," Lucas said. Jungwoo looked at the mouth watering piece of sushi in front him before opening his mouth. He chewed on the piece before swallowing.</p><p>Lucas watched with a smug look on. "More?" The smaller boy nodded before Lucas fed him sushi again. Before they knew it, they finished their sushi. "Ahh, thanks for the sushi," Jungwoo said. Lucas winked again before asking, "Would you go out with me again?" Jungwoo blushed.</p><p>"Well, I guess I would," He replied. "Great. How about I walk you home?" Was Lucas actually interested him? "A- Alright," His ears turned red. Lucas asked, "Can you hold something for me?" "What?" "My hand," The taller male winked for the third time today. "That's cheezy," "Eh, I tried," Jungwoo raised an eyebrow but held Lucas's hand. Lucas held on to Jungwoo's hand tightly. Jungwoo told Lucas his address and they both walked together, Lucas with confidence and Jungwoo with shyness.</p><p>~</p><p>"Goodmorning - Wait, we never exchanged names," "I know who you are already. You're Lucas," Jungwoo said. "I'm Jungwoo," "Well, Jungwoo, wanna go out with me on Saturday?" "W- What?" "You know, to deepen our bond," Jungwoo sighed in relief and agreed.</p><p>"Great! I'll pick you up at 2," Lucas said. <em><b>This sounds awfully like a date</b></em> Thought Jungwoo, but, he convinced himself that it would just be a trip to deepen their bond.</p><p>~</p><p>Saturday had arrived and Jungwoo was restless. He was waiting for 2 o'clock to arrive. Jungwoo wasn't sure if he was excited to see Lucas or to see where they were going or both. He was already dressed and everything! He just had to keep himself busy. Pretty hard when you keep picking up your phone to check the time.</p><p>He even tried playing on his phone but found his eyes wandering to the time again. He groaned. <em><b>Maybe, I can take a nap</b></em> He pursed his lips and set a alarm for 2 o'clock before going over to his bed. He tossed and turned. He really was excited.</p><p>When he finally closed his eyes, the alarm went off and there was a knock on the door. He immediately got up and rushed to the door before anyone else could open it. "That excited to see me?" Lucas asked with a smug face on. "N- No," "Mhm, sure," Lucas held out his hand and Jungwoo held onto it quickly, Lucas chuckling.</p><p>"So, where exactly are we going?" Jungwoo asked as he followed Lucas's lead again. "The aquarium," Lucas answered. His eyes lit up. "But how are we gonna get there?" Jungwoo asked.</p><p>"The bus," Lucas answered. They both walked to bus stop. Once the bus arrived, they got on and sat next to each other. After a few minutes, Jungwoo had fallen asleep on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas chuckled.</p><p>~</p><p>"Wake up," Lucas said, shaking Jungwoo lightly. Jungwoo opened his eyes before quickly removing his head from Lucas's shoulder. "I- I'm sorry," Jungwoo apologised as they got off the bus. "Why are you apologising? You can put your head on my shoulder any time," Lucas winked.</p><p>The other boy's ears turned red but said nothing as they entered the aquarium. They entered at a steady pace, gazing at the colossal tanks as the crossed the winding pathway.</p><p>Jungwoo gazed at Lucas' shoulder once again, wandering what it would feel like if he did again... he shook his head, what a silly thought indeed, Jungwoo convinced himself that'd he look at the fish tanks but instead he found his eyes wandering to Lucas who was whistling absentmindedly.</p><p>"Caught you staring~" Lucas's voice broke the awkward silence making Jungwoo jump. "M-me? Stare? You've got to be kidding, I was just looking at the fish behind you" he pouted, wishing that Lucas hadn't paid him any mind and instead have focused on the marine life.</p><p>"Funny you say that," Lucas smiled coyly, "because behind me was the aquarium map" Jungwoo blushed so incredibly hard he might as well have been a tomato. <em><b>Dammit !</b></em> He thought, trying desperately to hide his embarrassment, he rushed past Lucas's side to the end of the pathway, muttering curses in his wake.</p><p>~</p><p>It had been some time since the two males had travelled across the blue landscape, and they had arrived at a fork in the road. One lead to the exit, and the other to the next set of exhibits. Jungwoo wandered if that pretty boy had enjoyed all the blush-filled suffering he had inflicted on him, maybe it would be best to leave now and not pursue the relationship any further.</p><p>As Jungwoo made his way angrily to the exit he heard Lucas's deep, soothing voice echo in the cavern of the aquarium. "Jungwoo, where are you going? Aren't you having fun?" He said.</p><p>"Fun? I bet this is only fun for you, you've been teasing me all day and now you want to humiliate me more" Anger rose up in Jungwoo's lungs, he gazed at Lucas with contempt. "I was only playing! The truth is Jungwoo.. I really like you.. like, l-lo..v.." Lucas choked on his own words, afraid to drive a deeper divide between them. Perhaps now wasn't the right time.</p><p>"Wh.. what did you say?" Jungwoo's face reddened harsher than the desert sun, had he heard him correctly? "Nothing. Just don't worry about it," Lucas said. Jungwoo's face was still red with anger, but his expression softened a bit. Realizing how bad the situation had gotten, they both headed towards the exit, allowing a deathly silence to follow behind them.</p><p>~</p><p>Jungwoo's shadow hung over the bridge spreading and then joining with Lucas's. However, they were as far apart as two people could be. Lucas sighed, his head hung in shame, he'd definitely blew his shot. Hard. He had no idea what to do, staring at the back if Jungwoo's head longingly...</p><p>"Jungwoo, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to play you. I promise," Lucas apologised. Jungwoo looked at Lucas, his cheeks puffy. "How do I know that you're serious?" He asked. Lucas inhaled and exhaled before attaching their lips together.</p><p>Jungwoo was surprised but kissed him back. When Lucas pulled away from the kiss, he put his hand on Jungwoo's face and confessed, "Jungwoo, I love you. I'm serious about this. I know we haven't interacted with each other that much, but, I truly do love you with all my heart."</p><p>Jungwoo stayed silent for bit before Lucas continued, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Jungwoo bit his lip. "Yes!" He said before burying his face into his hands. Lucas chuckled and held the smaller boy close.</p><p>~</p><p>It had been a few weeks into their relationship and everyone had found out already. They were now in Lucas's house, celebrating their anniversary by watching a movie. "You want Soju or Makgeolli?" Lucas asked. "Uh, Soju?" "Alright," Lucas poured Jungwoo a glass of Soju for himself and Jungwoo.</p><p>He went to sit down with the other and handed Jungwoo his drink. The movie started playing and Jungwoo took a sip of his drink. He could feel his face start to flush with every sip he took. When the glass was empty, his face was flushed. "Lucas~" He pursed his lips.</p><p>Lucas looked over at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "You're already drunk?" He asked and watched as Jungwoo shook his head in denial. Before Lucas could say anything else, Jungwoo pushed him onto the arm of the couch. <em><b>Does he want to have sex?</b></em> Lucas thought.</p><p>Jungwoo was about to bite on his neck when Lucas switched their positions and bit on Jungwoo's neck. "Ahh~" He moaned. Jungwoo started taking off his pants. "Wait, are you sure you want to do this? You're not in your right mindset," Lucas asked. Jungwoo cupped Lucas's cheek and nodded. "I'm sure," Jungwoo said.</p><p>Lucas give him a small smile and a light kiss on the lips. He unbuttoned his own pants, getting off of Jungwoo. Jungwoo, stumbled off the couch as well. Lucas took off his boxers, revealing his long fat hard member. Jungwoo stared in awe and stared up at Lucas.</p><p>"What do I do? I haven't ever done this before," He asked. "Do you know what a blow job is?" Jungwoo nodded. "Could you give me one of those?" Lucas asked. Jungwoo nodded, slowly getting down on his knees. "Wait a second, don't hurt your knees," Lucas took off a pillow from the couch and put it on the floor.</p><p>Jungwoo smiled at his kind lover as he descended onto the pillow. He slowly took the cock in his mouth and sucked. He closed his eyes as Lucas groaned. "You're doing so good, baby," Lucas praised, making Jungwoo more confident. He took the whole length in his mouth, sucking on the cock like it was a lollipop. "I'm about to cum!" Lucas said.</p><p>Jungwoo sucked a little more and stopped sucking on the cock when Lucas came. The cum was all over Jungwoo's face. Lucas wiped some of his cum off with his thumb before helping Jungwoo stand up. "Lay on the couch, I wanna get lube," Lucas said, rushing to get the lube.</p><p>Jungwoo took his own boxers off when Lucas came back with the bottle. "Do you wanna face me?" Lucas asked. His lover nodded and made Jungwoo sit between his legs. Jungwoo stared at the cock. "W- Will it even fit inside of me?" He asked worriedly.</p><p>Lucas chuckled. "Of course it will. Listen, there's nothing to worry about. There's a little pain at first but it will quickly turn to pleasure," Lucas said making Jungwoo relax. Lucas applied the lubricant on his penis before nodding at Jungwoo.</p><p>Jungwoo nodded back before positioning his hole over Lucas's cock. Lucas thrusted in out and slowly. It was just how Lucas had described it, painful at first but then it turned into pleasure. Jungwoo moaned loudly, his walls tightening around the cock. "Fuck," Lucas groaned. "Ahh!!!" Jungwoo moaned as Lucas had hit his sweet spot.</p><p>"Right there!" He moaned out. Lucas thrusted in a little faster. He thrusted at the same spot before Jungwoo came all over his own stomach. Lucas thrusted more before he too, came. He pulled out of the hole, that was dripping with cum and held Jungwoo in his arms.</p><p>They were both panting. "I did good?" Jungwoo asked. "You did great," They both cuddled each other on the couch, falling asleep. They would clean up in the morning.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>